


The financing issue

by Allay (allayonel)



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/Allay
Summary: Mirror! Universe. Paul Stamets have an audience with the Emperor.





	The financing issue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Вопрос финансирования](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694277) by [allayonel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel). 



> This is a translation of a Russian story "Вопрос финансирования". Many thanks to J. Shepard for the help with the translation.

"Say that again? " Empress Georgiou squinted, looking at the man bowed in front of her. "And speak loudly!"

She understood what he said right from the start however incredible his words were. It was just too nice to see Paul Stamets half-paralyzed from fear. The scientist kept his head down like a turtle, not daring to wipe the sweat off his forehead and temples.

"We need shut down the mycelium engine and use the conventional warp technology until I can find the way to use the mycelium without destroying the network," he said monotonously, but still keeping his voice low, without drawing his gaze up, still staring at the empress's waist and her hand, that was lying casually in dangerous proximity from a personal phaser and a couple of more deadly toys that he already had a chance to see in action.

"Have you lost your mind?" Georgiou asked, almost impressed. The discomfort of a man before her increased dramatically at these words. If the Stamets were a kelpien, his ganglias would have already popped out in the air. And maybe not only at the exact place intended by evolution.

"Your Imperial ... Your Majesty ... I already warned about this. When the engine was activated, I informed you that this would be a dangerous thing. That the consequences hadn’t been fully calculated, and I needed more time to refine ... " he said hurriedly. At the same instant, Empress shot a glance to her guard, and he kicked Stamets hard, forcing to fall on his knees.

"I remember exactly what you said, Stamets," Georgiou replied. “You said: But, after all, it doesn’t matter. There is enough mycelium for our generation. "

She stepped down from the throne and went to the terrified scientist. She lifted his head up by the chin, forcing him to look straight into her eyes.

"I said what you were willing to hear, my Emperor." Stamets even managed to make a wry smile.

"And you think," she said slowly, leaning closer, looking into the eyes that were almost black with fear, "that today I'm ready to hear something else?"

Stamets did not dare even to squint.

"No, Your Majesty," he said. The colours drained from his face, even his lips became somewhat pale.

"So, we do not need to stop Charon’s engine in order to please your paranoia?"

"No, Your Majesty."

"And you’ll find a solution?" The fingers holding his chin tightened more.

"Of course, Your Majesty," he breathed, ignoring the discomfort. The Empress let go of his face and narrowed her eyes. The man swallowed hard.

"You already knew the end of our conversation." She studied him. "Why did you come?" 

"Your Imperial Majesty, to find the right solution - and to find it fast! - we need a lot of money, and the expenses will not fit in my budget. I need additional funding," he said, blinking rapidly.

“That’s it, you came for the money. Do you know what astronomical sums I am spending on your research, Stamets?"

"Oh, they pay off with interest, you are well aware of that." This time he smiled proudly, but the smile faded when the Empress said coldly:

“ Your agonizer”.

“Can we do without it today?” he tried weakly.

"Your hand," she answered.

Stamets unziped his sleeve, exposing the bare skin, and hold out his hand. A small device, not larger than a half of his palm, was put on his pale forearm, almost at the elbow. The next second Stamets was yelling in pain, curled up in a ball at Georgiou's feet. When the fog began to dissipate before his eyes, he sat down, wiped out the tears and tried to zip up the sleeve. Basically there was no difference in the strength of the impact, whether agonizer was applied on the naked skin or worked through clothing, Paul knew that. The Empress thought otherwise. In addition the agonizer used to leave an ugly burn on the bare skin, that was not impossible to remove in any way.

"You'll get the money," Georgiou said dryly. "And do not destroy my ship."

Stamets even managed to smile.

***  
Ten minutes later, in his cabin, he breathed out loud, almost with a whistle, looking at his reflection in the chrome surface of the replicator, and entered the sequence of the order with trembling fingers.

"Whew," he said, almost cheerfully. "And we got off easy, didn’t we?"

He smiled, winked at his reflection and downed the glass of the synthesized whiskey.


End file.
